El amor de mi vida siempre fuiste tu ¡¡¡¡
by Tentacion
Summary: Esta es una historia llena de amor y conflictos entre los personajes. Un joven mimado y muy confiado, una jovencita hermosa pero ingenua, que les deparara el destino, los dos deberán aprender el verdadero significado de amar para ser felices, una decisión que puede romper el corazón de la otra persona y que le enseñara a ver lo que hay mas allá de sus ojos. Vengan y disfruten...
1. PROLOGO

PROLOGO

Época Victoriana 1892… Londres

Kagome Higurashi era una hermosa muchacha de cabello largo y azabache, tenía una piel envidiable tan blanca como la leche y tan suave como el algodón, media 1.67 y tenía unas curvas que cualquier otra deciárea, sus ojos eran unas bellas perlas achocolatadas y sus labios eran carnosos y coloridos de los cuales muchos hombres querían probar, entre sus cualidades Kagome era una muchacha noble, amable, sociable, honesta pero era muy ingenua, insegura y enamoradiza. Había nacido con el don de encantar y hacer sentir bien a los demás. Ella nació en la cuna de una familia de clase media pero con buenos valores y muy respetada. Tenía un hermano mayor llamado Miroku Higurashi, él era su guardián y lo quería demasiado, eran cómplices en todo, no se guardaban secretos. Sus padres (Nahomi Hiugrashi, Tenyu Higurashi) eran severos pero amorosos a decir verdad a la edad de 19 años esta joven había tenido una vida muy complaciente porque jamás le falto lo esencial, pero pronto su vida se vería envuelta en dudas, sufrimiento, dolor, cosas que tendrá que superar y que le enseñaran a ser fuerte.

Inuyasha Taisho un guapo hombre de 21 años, con unos hermosos ojos color miel que eran capaces de derretir a cualquiera con su mirada, con un cuerpo que pedía a gritos ser alabado como un Dios, un seductor que media 1.75 heredero de una gran fortuna, casanova, que no había tenido mayor dificultad en conseguir las cosas, todo se lo daba su padre el Señor Inu-no Taisho pero este se estaba cansando de la vida que su hijo llevaba siempre apostando su dinero y metiendo a cuanta mujerzuela se encuentre en su cama, él no estaba seguro porque su hijo se estaba convirtiendo en un hombre de bajos principios pero de una cosa estaba muy seguro él lo iba a componer cueste lo que le cueste. Su madre Isayoi Taisho una mujer hermosa para la edad de 45 años pero muy consentidora y solapadora, era su único hijo, ¿Qué madre no haría todo lo que este en sus manos por verlo feliz?

Viernes 15 de Julio casa de los Taisho.

Su padre le había informado que debía estar listo a las 7 de la noche porque recibirían a la familia Higurashi muy amiga de la cual no se habían visto desde hace mucho, debido a los negocios que su padre llevaba, eran nuevos en la ciudad de Londres o al menos Inuyasha si lo era, habían regresado a su ciudad de origen debido a que el contrato que su padre tenía en Francia había terminado y no había ninguna razón de quedarse allí o eso era lo que decía su Padre, por su parte haber vivido en Francia desde la edad de 3 años, se había acostumbrado a llevar una vida bohemia y arriesgada él no quería irse de ahí, se había enamorado de una joven francesa Kikio Takenagua, que era lo más bello que sus ojos hubiesen visto ni los mismos ángeles eran capaces de compararse con la hermosura de esta joven, pero su padre tenía que insistir con la tonta idea de regresarse a Londres y vivir de planta ahí, no le quedó otra opción más que obedecer por ahora, ya vería como se regresaba a Francia solo era cuestión de esperar pues ya muy pronto su padre le dejaría el negocio familiar a cargo y los manejaría él a su conveniencia.

Eso era lo que pensaba Inuyasha pero los planes de su padre no solo eran vivir de planta en Londres sino de que su hijo sentara cabeza y se regenerara, si él no lo hacia lo dejaría en la calle y no le importaría cuanto su mujer pudiese sufrir aunque la ama demasiado más grande seria su dolor si ve a su hijo viviendo una vida miserable, sin amor y llena de interés. Por eso invito a su amigo de toda la juventud Tenyu Higurashi para que lo ayudara en sus planes.

Cena en la casa de los Taisho 7PM…

Tocaron a la puerta, Inu-no llamo a su hijo para que bajara y estar listos, mientras un criado abría la puerta.

Inu-no: Gracias Totosay, puedes retirarte ¡

Totosay: Como usted guste mi Señor.

Inu-no: Bienvenidos todos. (Y le da un fuerte abrazo a su amigo)

Tenyu: Gracias por su invitación, cuanto tiempo sin vernos, hola Isayoi (la abraza) y este muchacho tan apuesto debe ser Inuyasha, mucho gusto (lo abraza).

Isayoi: Queridos gusto en verlos nuevamente (abraza a su gran amiga Nahomi y se le derraman algunas lágrimas de felicidad). Veo que Miroku se ha vuelto muy guapo debe tener a muchas señoritas babeando por el (todos ríen).

Inuyasha: (Saluda formalmente a los padres de Kagome y abraza a su amigo Miroku, Miroku estudio 3 años en Francia por eso se conocían) Que tal amigo dame algún consejo para no aburrirme en este lugar (se ríe).

Inu-no: Mencionaste que también tienes una hija, ¿Dónde está?

Tenyu: Discúlpala es un poco atolondrada y olvido su abrigo en el coche fue por él no debe de tardar.

Izayoi: A veces eso nos pasa a todas, no hay porque disculparse.

-Inuyasha y Miroku habían avanzado hacia la sala y conversaban entretenidos hasta que….

Kagome: Disculpen mi falta de educación (se inclina para saludar a la familia Taisho) olvide mi abrigo en el coche y fui por el…

-Izayoi e Inu-no se quedan embelesados en la muchacha que acaba de ingresar por la puerta.

Nahomi: Ella es mi hija Kagome Higurashi.

Inu-no: (le besa la mano) Mucho gusto en conocerla señorita.

Izayoi: (la abraza) Eres más hermosa de lo que me imagine.

-Kagome se pone roja de tanto halago y se pone a lado de su padre. Inu-no los invita a sentarse en los sillones de la sala.

Inuyasha al verla se queda maravillado por la hermosura de la hermanita de su amigo Miroku, Miroku siempre presumía de que su hermana era tan bella pero el jamás lo tomo enserio pensaba que solo eran adulaciones de un hermano Mayor. Esa joven tenía un rostro angelical pero estaba seguro que debajo de esas ropas se encontraba una lujuriosa mujer que no se cansaría de probar, al menos ya encontró con quien entretenerse hasta volver a Francia porque aunque fuera tan hermosa nadie se comparaba con su Kikio y la consideraba suya porque antes de viajar a Londres había tenido el placer de amarla y probar su amor.

Mientras tanto Kagome quedo encantada del chico que estaba alado de su hermano, era como un príncipe, aunque su hermano le había contado que era un mujeriego y que a pesar de ser su amigo que se cuidara de él ya que ella se enamoraba o mejor dicho se ilusionaba rápidamente. La cena transcurrió tranquila, las dos familias se contaban anécdotas y recordaban sus viejos tiempos. Inuyasha no perdía la oportunidad de acercarse a Kagome y esta se ponía muy nerviosa debido a que el muchacho de ojos color miel le atraía.

Ese tonto de Miroku no dejaba que alabara la belleza de su hermana y no había cruzado palabra con ella, era muy tímida, se estaba aburriendo esa clase de mujeres era muy conservadora y él no se conformaría con unos simples besos y caricias. Llego la hora de retirarse y Kagome se entristeció para Inuyasha no pasó desapercibido ese cambio así que mientras los demás se terminaban de despedir el aprovecho y se acercó hacia ella, percibió un olor a rosas el más exquisito jamás olido, beso su suave mano y le susurró al oído.

Inuyasha: Eres la chica con los ojos más bellos que he visto.

Kagome no podía articular palabra, todo su cuerpo tembló, sintió una corriente tan extraña pero deliciosa, después de eso ella se desmayó, todo su mundo se tornó de color negro y solo escucho voces que gritaban su nombre.

Continuara…


	2. Capítulo 1 - Planeando su futuro

Kagome no podía articular palabra, todo su cuerpo tembló, sintió una corriente tan extraña pero deliciosa, después de eso ella se desmayó, todo su mundo se tornó de color negro y solo escucho voces que gritaban su nombre...

CAPITULO 1 (Planeando su futuro)

Inuyasha no podía dormir después de lo sucedido, debería no importarle la salud de esa muchacha pero algo dentro de él hacía que se preocupara por ella, cuando Kagome se desmayó, la sostuvo para que no se estrellara en el piso, enredándose con los dobleces de su vestido y haciendo maniobras para que el cuerpo de la muchacha cayera encima suyo y no sufriera mayor daño, pero en su mente se cuestionaba el porqué de su proceder, si es verdad que le gusta adular a las jóvenes, ser un caballero con ellas para luego meterlas en su cama, pero jamás había sentido el instinto de proteger a alguna como lo hizo hoy con Kagome, ni siquiera por su amada Kikio, esto le molestaba demasiado aunque a decir verdad con Kikio jamás había tenido ningún suceso en el que ella necesitara de su protección y estaba seguro que si sucedía algo así con ella él la protegería, debía estar afectándole el viaje como para ponerse a pensar cosas tan tontas y era mejor dejar el asunto por la paz.

Mientras tanto un hermano muy preocupado descansaba en el sillón cerca de la cama de su joven hermana, recordaba cuan débil es Kagome, cuando su madre Nahomi estaba embarazada de su hermanita tuvo muchas complicaciones y el doctor de la familia Mioga Yamatori le había informado a su padre que la vida de su madre y hermana estaban en peligro, cuando al fin su madre pario a la pequeña Kagome el cordón umbilical estaba enredado en su pequeño cuellecito y su madre había perdido la conciencia estaba muy débil, todos pensaron que no sobrevivirían excepto su padre, él se mantuvo con la esperanza de que su mujer e hija se iban a salvar porque decía fervientemente que los Higurashi eran como rocas que ni el viento ni el agua podrían derrotar y así fue, después de unos meses las dos se recuperaron aunque Kagome sufre de asma y tiene problemas con su presión arterial, cuando se emociona mucho o se pone nerviosa la presión arterial baja y se ve envuelta en desmayos o mareos como lo ocurrido en la casa de los Taisho, el doctor ya la examino y nos advirtió que Kagome no debería sobresaltarse tanto porque eso agravaría su condición.

Kagome estaba abriendo poco a poco sus ojos, no recordaba lo que sucedió pero pronto a su mente llegaron imágenes que la hicieron despertarse por completo, se sentía como una tonta se emocionó tanto con las sensaciones que Inuyasha provoco en ella que termino desmayándose.

Hermana al fin despiertas nos tenías muy preocupados - dijo Miroku acercándose y dándole una caricia en la cabeza.

Me siento muy avergonzada, ¿Por qué soy tan débil? - Interrogo a su hermano.

No eres débil pequeña solo un poco inmadura - respondió Miroku con una sonrisa en sus labios, no debería molestarla pero él sabía que con eso ella cambiaría de humor.

Eres un tonto, como me dices eso - arremetió Kagome haciendo un puchero muy infantil que ocasiono la risa de su hermano - ¡No te burles! – exclamo la muchacha y le arrojo una almohada a la cara.

Conque quieres pelear pequeña, veamos quien gana – y los dos comenzaron a darse de almohadazos provocando unas enormes risas entre los dos.

Tenyu estaba discutiendo algunos negocios con Inu-no en su despacho, el padre de Inuyasha había ido con la intención de saber más acerca de Kagome porque era una señorita muy hermosa y supo detectar inmediatamente la amabilidad de esta, él tenía esperanzas de que su gran amigo aceptara casar a su hija con Inuyasha y que así este sentara cabeza, reconocía que su hijo podría llegar a ser insoportable, frio e incluso grosero y sería un camino muy duro que Kagome debería recorrer para que los dos crecieran juntos y formaran una familia. Claro que esto no lo planeaba desde un comienzo, él no conocía a la hija de su amigo, pero si quería encontrar una jovencita que fuera capaz de domar a la bestia que tiene por hijo y se dio cuenta que ayer Inuyasha fue amable con ella al principio creyó que este la seduciría y le haría daño, cosa que no le dio mucho gusto, esta pequeña no se merecería recibir ningún mal, era tan inocente y amorosa que si algo la lastimaba tan profundamente como un corazón roto estaba seguro que ella no lo soportaría, pero después de ver como su hijo la protegía cambio de parecer ya que Inuyasha jamás se había comportado así con otra señorita ni siquiera con la señorita Kikio Takenagua que por más insistencia de su hijo jamás consentiría alguna relación entre esos dos, esa mujer era una interesada y frívola, no sabía porque Inuyasha no se daba cuenta de eso por eso lo obligo a dejar Francia y esperar que el la olvidara y con la ayuda de Kagome lo lograría.

Después de tratar los asuntos de negocios con su amigo Tenyu.

Inu-no le pregunto - ¿Cómo está tu hija Kagome? – Tenyu respondió – Mucho mejor su hermano se quedó con ella y ya despertó, salieron a caminar, a Kagome no le gusta estar tanto tiempo encerrada. Es muy activa y suele meterse en problemas, por eso Miroku tiene que andar tras de ella viendo que no se lastime o le hagan daño. Agradécele una vez más a Inuyasha de mi parte por haber protegido a mi hija.

Inu-no asintió y Tenyu prosiguió- ayer me comentaste que tu hijo perdió la cabeza por una jovencita llamada Kikio Takenagua y que tu regreso a Londres era debido a que lo querías alejar de ella.

Asi es amigo, sabes que respeto mucho a las mujeres y sin lugar a duda la señorita Kikio Takenagua es muy hermosa pero desde la primera vez que la vi me dio la impresión de que fingia su amabilidad – le contesto Inu-no.

No he de negar que tú tienes muy buen ojo para esas cosas amigo, pero que piensas hacer si Inuyasha no te quiere obedecer – dijo Tenyu.

Llegue a la conclusión de que no me queda otra más que casar a mi hijo con una buena muchacha – dijo Inu-no y entonces añadió – Kagome sería una esposa excepcional, es amable y paciente con los demás.

Pero también terca y enamoradiza, no me gustaría que alguien le hiciera daño a mi pequeña – cuando Kagome había cumplido los 18 años, la había presentado a la sociedad para que encontrara un buen esposo, pero él eran tan egoísta hasta el punto de no aceptar que ningún muchacho la cortejara como era costumbre en esa época y no podría seguir siendo así, sabe que algún día su pequeña se enamorara y tendrá que irse a formar su propia familia pero ni él, ni su esposa estaban preparados para esa situación.

Debe tener muchos pretendientes, tu hija sin duda alguna es una mujer muy bella – Inu-no interrumpió sus pensamientos. – Lo sé y déjame decirte que a todos los he echado a patadas de mi casa – dijo Tenyu y rieron juntos.

Amigo nos conocemos desde jóvenes, sino no sería capaz de pedirte esto, pero me gustaría que Kagome se casara con mi hijo Inuyasha – dijo Inu-no con la voz ronca que caracterizaba a los Taisho, su viejo y buen amigo lo miro y luego respondió – Inuyasha es un buen partido pero tendrá que demostrarme que es un buen hombre y que ama a mi hija para acceder a tu petición de lo contrario también lo echaré a patadas – esto lo dijo en tono serio.

Tenlo por seguro que así será yo mismo me encargare de enseñar a mi hijo como los Taisho enamoran y hacen feliz a una mujer. – dijo Inu-no con seguridad.

Permite que los dos se conozcan y se traten más, permite que mi hijo la corteje – pidió Inu-no.

Así será amigo, accederé a tu petición con la condición que te he dicho, permitiré que se lleguen a tratar más y si los dos están de acuerdo mi hija Kagome será la futura esposa de tu hijo Inuyasha – para finalizar esta charla los dos se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos, Tenyu todavía dudaba, pero que mejor que casarla con un Taisho no solo por su fortuna, él no era ningún interesado y tampoco su hija, pero conocía muy bien a esa familia y sabia de lo que eran capaces de hacer por hacer feliz a su mujer.


	3. Capitulo 2 - Cruel plan

Hola, lo siento por no actualizar pronto estaba trabajando….Sorry ¡!

Así será amigo, accederé a tu petición con la condición que te he dicho, permitiré que se lleguen a tratar más y si los dos están de acuerdo mi hija Kagome será la futura esposa de tu hijo Inuyasha – para finalizar esta charla los dos se miraron a los ojos y se dieron un fuerte apretón de manos, Tenyu todavía dudaba, pero que mejor que casarla con un Taisho no solo por su fortuna él no era ningún interesado y tampoco su hija, pero conocía muy bien a esa familia y sabia de lo que eran capaces de hacer por ver feliz a su mujer.

CAPITULO 2

Inu-no llego a su casa y le conto a su esposa Izayoi acerca de los planes que tenía y la conversación que tuvo con su amigo. Izayoi estaba realmente feliz porque Kagome parecía ser alguien muy amorosa pero si su hijo no la quería ¿Qué podrían hacer ellos?, su madre no lo quería obligar a desposar a alguien que no amase, pero tenía que aceptar que a ella tampoco le había agradado la señorita Kikio Takenagua para nuera, las mujeres de alta sociedad, sus amigas que tuvo en Francia incluso entre los sirvientes se murmuraba que esa jovencita era fría e interesada que trataba muy mal a sus sirvientes o a cualquier otra persona que no sea de su misma clase social y eso a Izayoi no le agradaba en lo más mínimo.

Ya había pasado una semana de lo ocurrido Kagome no había vuelto a ver al joven Inuyasha según tenía entendido, él y su padre estaban coordinando todos los asuntos de sus negocios como recién se estaban estableciendo en Londres y no tenía mucho tiempo libre. Ella esperaba con ansias un nuevo reencuentro con el joven Inuyasha, su padre le había informado que dio su consentimiento para que el joven Inuyasha la cortejara y ella se había vuelto loca de la emoción, eso quería decir que su padre permitiría una unión entre ellos dos, todo este tiempo su padre no había permitido que absolutamente nadie la cortejara y en cierto momento sintió desilusión pero valió la pena esperar.

Inuyasha se sentía cansado y enojado con su padre porque le había dicho que cortejara a Kagome ya que tenía pensado casarla con ella.

-¿Qué se cree mi padre? ¡El dueño de mi vida!- Grito con furia – No me casare con esa niñita, mi lugar es junto a Kikio – Sonrió maliciosamente y prometió – Si me obligan a casarme con alguien que no amo esa persona pagara y por mala suerte serás tú pequeña Kagome.

A la mañana siguiente….

Una somnolienta jovencita se levantaba de su cama muy feliz, había tenido un sueño maravilloso en el que el joven Inuyasha la besaba y le juraba amor. Ese día era sábado y tenía la esperanza de que el joven Inuyasha fuera a verla y así fue.

Inuyasha había tramado un plan en su cabeza que consistía en enamorar a la inocente de Kagome, casarse con ella para después irse con su amada Kikio y disfrutar juntos de las riquezas de su padre, muy en el fondo sentía lastima por aquella niña de ojos bellos; pero su felicidad estaba primero.

Él estaba llegando a la casa de los Higurashi, a pesar de no poseer tanto dinero, vivían en una casa bastante grande y hermosa, se percató que alguien lo espiaba desde el balcón izquierdo, miro de reojo y vio a Kagome,- _será fácil conquistarla –_ pensó el ambarino, procedió a tocar la puerta y comenzar con su plan.

Kagome entro alborotada a su cuarto cuando vio llegar al ser que tanto anhelaba ver, no sabía que vestido ponerse para recibirlo, recordó que su abuela Kaede le regalo uno al cumplir los 19 años era realmente hermoso, así que se dispuso a buscarlo, cuando lo encontró se lo puso inmediatamente y se miró al espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su cuarto, era realmente hermoso de color azul marino y bastante acampanado y seductor, además de que resaltaba muchísimo más sus curvas.

Un sirviente hizo pasar a Inuyasha a la sala mientras una mucama fue a llamar a Kagome, Inuyasha tomo asiento en uno de los sillones del hogar y una sirvienta le sirvió un poco de te mientras esperaba a la chica de ojos bellos, cuando está bajo, él se quedó maravillado con lo que veía, realmente era hermosa y ese vestido la hacía ver exquisitamente tentadora, sin lugar a duda disfrutaría de la pequeña hasta que pueda volver con su amada Kikio.

Kagome bajo los escalones y entro a la sala lo miro tan guapo como siempre con un traje gris y su cabello platinado delicadamente peinado, era simplemente un príncipe ambarino, este se acercó hacia ella y tomo su mano dándole un pequeño beso con el cual ambos sintieron una conexión electrizante.

¿Cómo esta, mi dama de ojos bellos? – Pregunto Inuyasha

Muy con..tenta de recibirlo en mi casa – Respondió Kagome con torpeza, el ambarino sonrió.

¿Le gustaría dar un paso con migo, es un hermoso día? – Propuso Inuyasha

Kagome muy apenada asintió y sonrió de una manera muy dulce, en verdad a ella si le gustaba estar con Inuyasha.

Salieron de la casa e Inuyasha le ofreció su brazo como todo un caballero, de lejos el padre de Kagome estaba hablando con su capataz para comprar un nuevo caballo, giró un poco y pudo ver a la pareja que se alejaba, en su rostro maduro, se pudo apreciar una sonrisa que prontamente se desvaneció y continuo con sus labores diarias, pidiendo a Dios que cuidara mucho a su pequeña.

Kagome estaba muy nerviosa pero debía controlarse para que Inuyasha no sospechara que su cercanía la afectaba. Inuyasha estaba más que contento, la compañía de la muchachita era agradable y sonreía mucho, debía aceptar que esa sonrisa no parecía fingida como cuando salía con otras y le sonreían para darle gusto o por compromiso, en ese momento quiso saber más de ella, así que se aventuró a preguntar:

-¿Disfrutas de mi compañía? – Claro que si joven Inuyasha, después de todo nunca había salido del brazo de un hombre a no ser que sea mi hermano o mi padre – Respondió Kagome cándidamente. – Se ve que te cuidan mucho – acoto Inuyasha. – Desde muy pequeña siempre he sido muy débil físicamente, solía enfermarme por todo y me gusta estar al aire libre, pero por mi salud mi hermano se encargó de protegerme hasta ahora, el pobre debe estar harto de mí.

-No lo creo así, lo conozco desde hace tres años y siempre me hablo maravillas de ti, además si tuviera una hermana tan hermosa como tú no te dejaría sola ni un momento – dijo Inuyasha seductoramente. Las hermosas mejillas de Kagome se tiñeron de color rosa y quiso cambiar de tema porque esas palabras la habían puesto más nerviosa de lo que ya estaba.

-¿A donde nos dirigimos joven Inuyasha? – Pregunto Kagome para cambiar el rumbo de la conversación. – Tranquila pequeña, cuando estaba trabajando con mi padre me dio la oportunidad de recorrer estos lugares que en verdad son hermosos y encontré uno que te sorprenderá, si es que todavía no lo conoces, está detrás de unas colinas, mi padre me explico que ese lugar no era visitado por muchos ya que se encuentra muy oculto y él lo conozco porque un día su caballo se había escapado y por seguir sus huellas dio con ese lugar. Además Miroku me informo que a ti te encanta la naturaleza y los animales así que pensé en visitar ese lugar contigo. – Relato Inuyasha, Miroku en realidad le había advertido no acercarse a su hermanita que por muy amigos que fueran no le perdonaría nunca si le llegara hacerle algo, que Kagome era una chica enamoradiza y que le encantaba corretear a los conejos y admirar la naturaleza, Inuyasha no comprendía porque eran tan protectores con Kagome hasta que Miroku le conto lo que ella padecía y al escuchar las palabras de Kagome cuando esta le relato su fragilidad sintió una cierta nostalgia en su voz, tal vez porque ella no se sentía del todo libre, empezaba a creer que sus planes eran crueles, lastimar a una jovencita tan bella y bondadosa como ella lo convertía en una persona siniestra y sin escrúpulos, pero que más podía hacer. Inuyasha creía que su corazón pertenecía a una sola mujer y esa era Kikio, si Kagome se casaba con él, él se aseguraría de que nunca le faltara nada, pero no le podía dar su amor o tal vez si?

Nuevamente me disculpo por la demora tratare de actualizar lo más pronto que pueda y si me equivoque en algo porfa no duden en hacérmelo saber, es mi primer fic casi que pido mucha paciencia, Gracias…..


End file.
